Carpe Noctem: Seize the Night
by Cariel
Summary: Draco finds Luna in the cellar of Malfoy mansion forgotten, abused, a ploy of his parents in their efforts to aid the Dark Lord. He recalls the Luna he knew at school and wonders if he will ever see her that way again.
1. The Girl in the Cellar

_'We cannot attribute to fortune or virtue that which is achieved without either.' _

Home for Christmas holidays, Draco Malfoy found himself once more unable to sleep. Even if he had the opportunity to have a nightcap before heading to bed, he most certainly wouldn't have been able to sleep an easier. It wasn't only just the fact the Dark Lord could show up any minute to order Draco to kill someone else or pay the price for his failure at any moment that left him sleepless. There were strange noises emanating through the floors and the walls of his bedchamber ever since the mansion became the headquarters of the Death Eaters. Every time he tried to sort out what the noises were, the further away from the truth he became.

Sitting bolt up in bed, Draco clutched the sheets tightly, feeling a sudden draft in the room as though it were haunted. Moans and the cry of a female in distress sent a chill up his spine. Since he normally slept without a stitch on, Draco decided he would be able to fall asleep better if he had something on. He drew on pyjama pants and a dark black robe, but instead of returning to bed, he wanted to see for himself that whoever was being tortured was some insignificant, ugly Muggle-lover, not a Dementor in his bedchamber.

Padding softly down the hallway on the plush red carpeting, he made his way down one of the unused staircases and continued downward. The crying increased in volume, echoing off the stone walls. He followed it past the drawing room, where a few Death Eaters sat talking and sipping wine. Where was this noise coming from?! Draco began to wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him. No one seemed bothered at all by the screaming.

Then his father appeared. His hand his sleeves rolled up and his knuckles were red with blood. 'Good evening,' he overheard him say to the other Death Eaters as he passed through the room and went to clean up.

Draco stole around the corner to the stairway leading to the cellar. No one was guarding this entrance and Draco stealthily crept into the dark. '_Lumos_,' he whispered. He heard a girl sniffling and aimed his wand to the far corner of the cellar to see the haggard, limp form of a girl.

Approaching with caution, Draco was uncertain what to make of the situation. Obviously his father had been down here with the girl. He looked across the cellar to see Ollivander under a sleeping spell. Turning his attentions back to the girl, he wondered who she was.

The girl jumped when he touched her shoulder. He now saw the chains that kept her from being able to move very far. 'It's all right,' he said, though he didn't really know why he said this, if not only to satisfy his own curiosity.

The girl looked at him finally, through her long, tangled, dark blonde hair. Her eyes were questioning and full of a fear he knew all too well, or so he thoroughly believed.

She was so skinny and trembled when he brushed the hair from her eyes. It was then he saw the results of his father's visit and the hint of the entire ordeal. Her lips was cut and bleeding and there were bruises all over her neck and arms that hinted at more underneath her ripped gown.

Even though Draco was cold, he slipped off his robe and put it around her, studying her for a moment with a furrowed brow. He could have sworn he recognised her. She just stared back at him, pleading with her eyes for him not to hurt her. 'I'm not going to hurt you,' he said, not knowing why he was reassuring her for sure, except that he needed to place who she was.

Her name was on the tip of his tongue. He knew she was a witch from school, but when his eyes fell to the cement floor, he spotted her bare feet.

'Luna,' he gasped.

_After everything that happened over the summer, Draco was incredibly glad to be back at Hogwarts. At least at school, he had control. Crabbe, Goyle, and the rest of the Slytherin crew were even more vicious in their attacks of mudbloods, halfbloods, and any Potter sympathizers. Crabbe and Goyle dispatched the physical violence, tripping, pushing and sometimes pounding those who they did not care to associate with. Pansy and Blaise did a good job of coming up with new taunts and pointing out the flaws in other students. As for Draco, he led them all, just as a good prefect out to. The other Slytherins, especially the younger ones, looked up to Draco and tried to mimic him in every way. _

_In addition to the mischief-making, which surprisingly did take up quite a bit of his free time, Draco also had to deal with Pansy's ever-increasing advances. It wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy the attention, but every time things got heated between them, Pansy would make the mistake of mentioning their future, the rise of the Dark Lord, how _proud_ she was of him, how _sexy_ his Dark Mark was… This irritated Draco to no end and there were times that he would have to remove her forcefully from the room so that she would leave him alone. _

_Like most boys his age, Draco liked kissing and touching girls, but their _mouths_ drove him up the wall. There were so many times that Draco wished he could just curse her mouth shut so he could enjoy her body without having to hear her talk. Even when she did shut up long enough to enjoy for a little while, Draco was frustrated in another way, knowing that they couldn't go any further unless he was about to have his father arrange their marriage. Draco had no desire to marry Pansy. _

_Tonight was no different, but it wasn't long after things got heated that Draco had to put their kisses to an abrupt halt. Pansy laughed at him and made derogatory comments about him. He didn't appreciate the mention of Zabini being a better kisser. To get away from the embarrassment, he left the common room, wandering the halls even though it was not his turn to patrol. _

_He came upon four girls from Ravenclaw House, seventh-years like Draco, but he didn't know their names. He had never cared to learn their names. The girls were teasing another girl, calling her names and saying things about her that he didn't care to repeat. _

_'Why don't you do something about your hair, Loony? It looks like a rat's nest and it's so ugly like your face—' he overheard one of the girl's saying, but the rest was cut off from their laughter. _

_He had no idea why they were cornering her or why they felt the need to assert their dominance over the girl, but when he spotted that it was Potter's friend, Luna, he understood why. However, the girls' taunts were nothing to do with Potter. _

_'The cork thing is so over with. I mean can't even try to find something cool?' _

_'No wonder your stuff goes missing. It's so stupid—' _

_'And lame—' _

_'Even the House Elves have to steal it so they can burn it!' _

_The girls continued laughing and mocking Luna and Draco just watched them from the shadows. He had seen worse in his time, initiating most of it himself, but while their cruelty amused him at first, what marvelled Draco was the fact that Luna just took their unkindness as polite advice. _

_'Thank you,' he heard Luna say. 'Perhaps you could help me to learn what is cool and what you would recommend—' _

_The girls just laughed. 'Why would we help you, Loony—crazy freak!' _

_'You're such an idiot. It's a wonder they put you in Ravenclaw!' _

_The girls just laughed, linking arms as they walked away. 'We should make a Hate Loony Club!' _

_Luna picked up the butterbeer cork necklace the girls tore from her neck, carefully laying the pieces in her satchel. She hummed to herself as she did so, outwardly unaffected by their malice. _

_Draco did not understand her. Anyone else would have fought back or cried or…_something_. 'You're just going to let them get away with that?' he said, astonished as he walked over to her. _

_'Hello, Draco,' Luna replied with a smile on her face. 'Would you like to help me with this?' she asked as though he were one of Potter's friends. _

_'Help you?' Draco blinked. 'Why would I help you?' Why was she asking him, a Slytherin, a Death Eater, for help? He stooped over and picked up a few pieces as he contemplated her motives. _

_Luna continued humming an upbeat tune and after a little while held out her hand, palm up, toward him. _

_Draco stopped what he was doing and stared at her palm. Looking at her, he furrowed his brow. 'What?' _

_'The corks—' she replied softly. _

_'Oh, right—' He dumped the butterbeer corks he unconsciously picked up into her hand. _

_'Thank you,' she said sweetly, offering him a sincere smile. _

_'You're welcome,' he automatically replied, rising stiffly to his feet as she gracefully returned to her feet as well. And with that, Luna skipped down the hallway, singing to herself. _

_Draco stood, flabbergasted, in the middle of the hallway, watching her skip away. 'She's off her head…' he murmured. _

* * *

_It was a cold December morning when the students boarded the Hogwarts Express that would take them home for the holidays. Since there weren't that many students at school, let alone those returning home, Draco chose to sit alone rather than share a compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, or god-forbid Pansy. _

_Not long after the train left the station, his compartment door slid open. It was the mad girl, Luna. 'What do you want?' he demanded. _

_Luna looked at him with her large glassy eyes. 'I'm looking for my shoes. Have you seen them?' _

_'They're not here. Go away.' _

_'Thanks anyway!' Luna said cheerfully before leaving. _

_Draco stood up and it was only then that Draco looked to her feet to find that they were bare. 'Oy!' he called out to her. _

_Luna spun around and wandered back over to the compartment. 'Yes?' _

_'Why did you take them off in the first place?' he asked. _

_Luna looked at him quizzically. 'Because I don't sleep with shoes on! That's silly!' She laughed, shaking her head. _

_Draco crinkled his nose as he looked at Luna. 'How long have you been without shoes?' _

_'Since…November, I think,' she surmised. 'They've disappeared.' _

_'You walked in the snow without any shoes to get to the train?' he asked, thinking that was not only odd, but also rather pathetic. _

_Luna raised an eyebrow. 'Yes, of course. It's not like I can fly or something!' _

_'But it's freezing outside! You're insane!' _

_'Well that's why I'm looking for my shoes…' Luna kindly explained. _

_'I don't have them,' he said curtly, now getting a little defensive though it was clear she wasn't accusing him of stealing the shoes. 'Haven't seen them.' _

_'All right,' she replied, smiling once more. 'Thanks for your help,' Luna added before closing the compartment behind her. _

_Draco tore his eyes away from the door, folding his arms gruffly as he wondered why it bothered him so much that Luna had no shoes. He knew those seventh-year girls were responsible for it, them and their hate club. He didn't know what bothered him more, the fact Luna was so clueless about their behaviour and responsibility, that they ought to be held accountable for their harassment or that he cared at all about that stupid sixth-year Ravenclaw girl. He had no idea that this would be the last time he saw Luna smile. _

'Luna,' Draco repeated her name again. 'I'll—I'll be right back,' he said swiftly before heading back up the stairs.


	2. Possibilities

Draco hurried up the stairs, frantically stealing through their home for bandages, salve, water, food, anything that he could feasibly sneak down to give Luna. He used a shrinking and packing spell to fit as many things as he could into a small satchel. Though he knew a few healing spells, he wasn't confident enough to perform them on Luna.

When he returned, he undid her binds and started to cleanse the wounds on her face.

Luna met his eyes, staring at him. 'Draco,' she murmured.

The tone of her voice struck a chord within him, something he had not felt before and though it would confuse him later, at the moment, he just felt warm and happy.

'You look tired,' she said.

Draco opened his mouth to object, but didn't say anything. He silently did his best to clean her wounds. He had a feeling there were further wounds beneath her gown that could not be seen, but he decided against inquiring. When he finished dressing the injuries, he studied her curiously. He found it incredibly odd that she wasn't angry or upset. He knew if something like this had happened to him, he would have been infuriated, outraged… But here Luna sat crouched on the floor of the cellar, pulling his cloak tightly around her thin form, making the best of things.

He wanted to know why Luna was being kept here and what they were planning on doing with her. If his father visited her, tortured her, this meant that she knew something. She must have valuable information on Potter. Why else would she be here?

Draco handed her some water and some saffron rolls which were left over from supper. 'What did he want from you?'

Luna seemed to understand that he was referring to his father. She shook her head as her eyes fell to the ground momentarily. 'He didn't ask me any questions.'

This revelation made no sense to Draco. 'Nothing about Potter?'

Luna shook her head.

'Then why are you here?'

'I don't know…' she replied softly before taking a few bites of bread and drinking the water he provided for her. 'Thank you,' she said once she was finished with the bread.

'It's nothing,' he replied, dismissing her gratitude, for he knew he certainly didn't deserve it.

When he prepared to leave, Luna stopped him. 'You'll have to bind me again,' she said, her voice clear and unwavering.

He nodded and swiftly spoke the incantation with apologetic eyes.

'And your robe—'

'You'll freeze,' he stated blankly.

'I'm feeling warmer now,' she insisted, offering it back to him.

Draco reluctantly took the robe, slipping it over his naked shoulders. He only then realised just how cold it was in the cellar. As he started up the stairs, he paused and took another look at her.

Luna nodded to him and he continued up the stairs.

* * *

Things carried on in this manner for his entire holiday from school. Draco attempted to come down to see her more than once throughout the day if only to sneak her some food. He tried to ask his mother why Luna was being kept down there without letting anyone know who in particular he was inquiring about. He didn't receive clear answers. Everyone was preoccupied with the Dark Lord who was still living with them and other concerns, primarily following up leads in locating Potter. The fact Potter still managed to evade capture was a splinter in the Dark Lord's plans and Voldemort continuously let the Death Eaters know this.

At Christmas, Draco wanted to bring Luna something special. Even though he didn't really know her very well and knew next to nothing about what she would fancy, he brought her almost an entire meal along with chocolate chip cookies and biscuits. Though she never told him, it was clear that she didn't eat anything aside from what he brought her. However, his father hadn't come to visit her, which was a great relief to Draco. Her wounds showed visible signs of improvement as well.

As Draco watched her eat, he couldn't help smiling.

'What?' she asked.

'I don't think I've seen anyone inhale food like you—well, aside from Goyle,' he chuckled.

'Well you try living in a cellar for a few weeks and not inhale food the first chance you get,' she lightly teased. 'You have to try this,' she said, offering some of her biscuit to him.

Even though he had already eaten and truthfully wanted her to have every bite, he took it from her and had a bite. 'The cook did a good job,' he agreed.

'They taste exactly like mine,' she said. 'Your cook probably used the same recipe. Not many people can get it just right.'

'I'd like to try yours sometime,' Draco said. 'I'll bet they're ten times better, but you're too modest to admit it.'

'I don't know about that,' she said, rolling her eyes.

'I'm serious,' he replied, poking her in the side.

Luna fell silent for a moment and Draco feared that he had offended her by his remarks, however, just as he was about to apologise, she spoke up. 'Close your eyes,' she said.

Draco didn't know what to make of this, but did as he was asked. He half expected her to run away.

'I'm not going anywhere,' she said as though she were assuring him.

'Once upon a time there was a knight…'

Draco snorted, trying not to laugh as he opened his eyes.

'Stay with me,' she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Luna started once again and told her tale of the knight and the various trials he went on his way to save his dearest love.

As the story moved forward, Draco was captivated. As far-fetched as it sounded, he felt as though she were telling the story of his life or of his past lives, if such a thing existed. Religion was never really his forte. So much of the tale contained aspects that related to his own life, so much so that he couldn't help being drawn to the tale and the others to come afterwards.

In the early hours of the morning, Draco redid her binds at her request.

'Happy Christmas, Draco,' she said softly.

'Happy Christmas,' he replied, grinning. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' It was the best Christmas he had ever experienced.

* * *

The evening before he had to return to Hogwarts, Draco remained with her in the cellar the whole night. He listened as she described various mythical creatures and the stories behind them, tales he had never heard before, but they left him mesmerized. She was a compelling storyteller and he hung on her every word. He almost forgot about the fact he had to return to school the next day, for he was so caught up in her stories. When one tale ended, he asked her to tell him another one and asked many questions about the characters in them. He had no idea that some of them were Muggle tales or that his parents would hardly approve of such stories. 

'Do you believe they lived happily ever after?' Draco asked her at the conclusion of one of her tales.

'I believe that the ever after part is when they pass from this life to the next,' Luna replied softly. 'I don't think you can really have it until you move on. I think my mum is there and is as happy as she can be until my dad joins her.'

Draco examined her profile as she spoke of her parents, having not been aware that her mother died. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if his mother died, to have to live alone with his father… 'I'm sorry. I didn't know…' he said, venturing to draw some of her long hair through his fingers.

'It's all right. It's easier for me than my dad,' she said. 'He's not been the same since it happened.'

'What happened?' Draco inquired.

It appeared that Luna didn't want to talk about it, but before he had a chance to withdraw his question, she continued. 'It was a spell that backfired. It killed her. It was an accident. I saw it happen…it was horrible.'

She looked at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. He didn't know what prompted it, but he put an arm around her and held her close. In that moment, he felt something click inside of him. Embracing another person had never felt so right before. He knew this action was more than suitable, it was what he had been longing to do since he first saw those girls being mean to her in the hallway at school. He had wanted to use a fair number of spells on those hags and draw Luna into his arms, to protect her from them, to show her that she didn't deserve that sort of treatment…that she didn't deserve the treatment she was receiving right now from his family…

Now he remembered that he was leaving in the morning. It was the last thing he wanted to do. As relieved as he had been to leave in autumn, he was loathed to leave Luna here alone. How could he protect her when he was at school? How would know she was safe? Flashes of Voldemort killing that Muggle Studies professor right in front of him invaded his thoughts and he shivered.

'Are you cold?' she asked in concern, offering him his cloak back which was currently wrapped around her shoulders.

Draco assured her, 'I'm fine,' as he wrapped the cloak around her thin form once more. After a moment, he admitted, 'I have to go back to Hogwarts in the morning,'

'Oh,' she replied. He strained to make out what she felt about it, but her tone was impassive.

'I really don't want to go back…' Draco began slowly. 'I wish I could take you with me.'

'You can't do that,' she insisted as though it were her decision to make.

'I know, but I wish I could.'

'No, you don't,' she argued.

'Why do you say that?' he asked, offended by her remark.

'Because if you take me with you, He will know and He'll kill you,' she said in reference to the Dark Lord.

Draco furrowed his brow. Part of him wanted to argue the point, but she was right; he was afraid to die. At the same time, the possibility that harm could come to Luna while he was gone worried and angered him even more than the truth that they would be in more trouble if he tried to take Luna with him. 'What if I didn't go back?'

'You have to, Draco,' Luna said, shaking her head as though trying to discourage the path his thoughts were taking without him even vocalizing them.

'But I could take you someplace safe—we could leave the country—'

Luna shook her head. 'You're going back to Hogwarts. I will be here when you get back.'

'You don't know that, Luna! You don't know what could happen—'

'I know perfectly well what _could happen_, Draco, but it's not going to help me any by running off, especially with someone who can be easily tracked!' she argued, pulling his sleeve up to reveal his Dark Mark.

'Shit,' he cursed, chiding himself for not having thought of that possibility. 'Well what do you suggest we do? You can't stay here.'

'Yes, I can stay here,' Luna said straightforwardly. 'At least if I remain here, you'll know where to find me. It would be safer that way.'

'Not safer for you,' Draco maintained. 'Maybe I could convince my parents to let me stay home.'

Luna took his face in her hands, her pale blue eyes, peering directly into his. 'Go back to Hogwarts,' she said.

Stunned, Draco just looked back at her. She was right; there was no other way. Swallowing hard, he summoned the courage to agree. 'OK.'

Her hands were warm against his skin and his eyes fell to her lips. He didn't know what possessed him, but he leant forward and brushed his lips against hers. She didn't resist. In fact, her hands slipped from his cheeks to his neck, pulling him closer. It was Luna who made the effort to deepen the kiss, giving him a kiss he would remember for a lifetime.

Draco lost all sense of coherent thought, giving way to only _feeling_. She was touching him. He was touching her. It was nothing like anything he had ever experienced. All he knew was that the more she gave, the more he wanted.

It wasn't until he banged his arm against the wall that the reality of their situation. Pulling back, he looked at her, watching as she opened her eyes. In the light of his wand, she looked ethereal. He touched her cheek and just gazed at her, appreciating this moment, even though it might be their last.

'Is something wrong?' she murmured, touching his cheek in return.

'Promise you'll be here in March,' he said, his voice parched and straining against emotion.

'I'll wait for you,' she replied, though her eyes seemed to tell another tale, one that told him she had been waiting for him already for a very long time.

Draco swallowed hard before giving her another kiss and forcing himself to his feet. As difficult as it was to leave, he wouldn't allow himself to show weakness in front of her, nor would he test it by saying goodbye. Instead, he nodded to her and departed in silence.

Memories of their kiss would haunt him during the following lonely months in the Scottish hillsides.

* * *

A/N: More soon ;) Let me know what you think so far! 


	3. Hold On

While riding the train back to Hogwarts, Draco replayed the final moments with Luna in the cellar. She was all that occupied his thoughts and would continue to do so until he could see her again. Why had he kissed her? Why did he care what happens to her? Why was he thinking about her? He tried reading, looking out the window, anything to get her off his mind, but it was to no avail.

Sighing, Draco, turned back to the window. He could still see the trust in her eyes and feel her warm hands against his skin. The soft, courageous tone of her voice echoed in his mind. He could still taste her lips, pressed confidently against his. 'Luna,' he murmured, his warm breath making shadows on the icy glass.

He gazed through the fog, peering past it as though there were secrets hiding there, waiting to be revealed.

Thinking on her, Draco in his exhaustion fell asleep for the rest of the journey.

When he awoke, Draco was disoriented, having had a marvellous dream, the contents of which he could not remember, save for Luna's presence. The last of the students were unloading their belongings.

Draco had no desire to see anyone else. He didn't even wish to speak to students from his own house. It was for this reason that he headed straight for the library after dinner. Upon entering the library, he marched straight to the back. His thoughts moved forward, knowing if he was going to find out anything telling about Luna and the Dark Lord's true intentions surrounding her captivity, it would be found in this place.

However, as the weeks passed, there was little to be found in these dusty texts. There was no life here, nothing encapsulating the Luna he knew, the Luna he longed to see again.

Every night he dreamt of her, the dreams varying between improper to romantic, tentative to terrifying. Sometimes she was dressed in a tight blue, form-fitting gown, luring him onto the dance floor, laughing and glowing, an impish temptress in the night. Other times it was Luna from school, cowering from the taunting girls who turned into Dementors, sucking the life out of her. Most often, he saw her sad, knowing eyes, telling him, _'I'll wait for you.' _

He was so worried about her, about what would happen to her while he was gone. He was almost tempted to write home and ask his mother if Luna was all right, but then he would have to explain how he knew and why he cared. He couldn't risk her life by asking about her.

* * *

When March finally rolled around, Draco was ecstatic about returning home. He wanted nothing more than to see Luna again, fearing the worst and hoping for the best. It was the longest train ride he had been on, wrought with anticipation. From King's Cross, he apparated straight to his room to drop off his luggage and then headed for the cellar. 

What Draco found in the cellar caused him to pause. In the dark corner of the cellar, Luna lay as though sleeping and he approached quietly, wanting to wake her gently. 'Luna?'

But when he slipped his arms around her, she did not wake. Her body was limp and he turned her over, seeing just how thin she was. 'Luna!' he tried again, fear coursing through him, not wanting to believe that she might be dead.

'They haven't come down to feed us for three days. Didn't eat much last time,' echoed the haunting voice of old Ollivander. 'She talked about you though. She said you were coming.'

Draco could hardly fathom what Ollivander was saying as he desperately tried to find a pulse. He quickly undid her binds and continued his search while trying to rouse her. He finally found her pulse and sighed in relief. 'You're going to be all right,' he told her. 'I promise you!'

She was light as a feather in his arms as he took her to his room. With all the care in the world, Draco undressed Luna and bathed her in his private bath. He didn't see any marks of abuse on her skinny form, only the evidence of starvation. She was so frail and thin that it made his heart ache. He curse the fact he hadn't been more insistent about running away with her, despite knowing just ho impossible that scheme was.

He could see her bones through her skin. She was nothing like the vibrant young woman from his dreams.

After her bath, he dressed her in one of his plush, black robes that nearly swallowed her small form. He took his time brushing all of the tangles out her long, dark blonde hair before using a drying spell on it. He then laid her in his bed and tossed her worn gown in the bin.

Draco then requested a variety of dishes for supper and the House Elves brought it all to his room. He made every effort to try to feed her, but only got a little soup in her. He vowed he would try again in the morning. It was scary seeing that she hardly responded to him.

Once he tucked her in, he went to wash up himself in order to make himself presentable to his parents. Before descending the staircase, he ordered a house elf to watch over Luna, threatening them within an inch of their life if anything happened to her while he was gone.

The reception of his homecoming was as expected. His father, cold yet approving, his mother, remote but caring. It was a brief meeting and before he retired for the evening his father reminded him of the dark lord's presence and how he was to act. Draco merely nodded and returned to his room.

Though Draco's bed was large, he didn't want to disturb Luna and took a blanket from the end of the bed instead, finding a place near her on the floor.

Draco tried to fall asleep, but he was too concerned about Luna to even drift off for a moment. Giving up, Draco got to his knees and cautiously ran a hand through her hair, watching her as she slept. Kissing her brow, he murmured words of comfort and reassurance to her, most of it nonsensical, but filled with the truth of his heart's affections for her even if he didn't put them to name.

He remained this way all night and it wasn't until morning arrived, peaking its intruding rays in through the window that Draco moved. He was exhausted, but out of his duty to Luna, Draco tried to wake her again, having her drink some more soup and have some water. Knowing no one would notice or care that she wasn't in the cellar, Draco kept Luna in his room and had the trusted house elf watch out for her while he was away.

After a day spent in the shadow of his father, Draco returned to his room. Seeing Luna still lying there in his bed, caused him to breathe a sigh of relief. He touched her cheek and she moved slightly before exhaling and opening her eyes.

'Draco…' she murmured, a small smile decorating her lips.

'I feared I would never see you smile again,' he gasped in astonishment, running a hand through her hair as he gazed at her.

'How are you?' she asked softly.

Draco shook his head in disbelief. She was more concerned about him than the state of her own weakened health. 'Much better now that you're all right,' he replied, unaware of the tears in his eyes.

It was much easier for him to get her to eat now and knowing that she was on the mend allowed him to eat more as well.

'I will get you something else to wear tomorrow,' he said as he helped her prepare for bed. 'We have to go into town and I can sneak away long enough to get you a proper gown.'

'Thank you,' she said, still not entirely there and incredibly weak.

After changing for bed, Draco resumed his place on the floor and it wasn't until the moon was high that he heard her soft voice calling out to him. 'Draco?'

'Yes? Luna, are you all right?' he asked in concern.

'Come rest with me,' she softly invited.

Draco looked at her with uncertainty, but she nodded with a smile and he knew to decline her offer would be to cause offence. Cautiously, he slid next to her, above the sheets with his own blanket over him and it was not long before he fell asleep. In his sleep, his arms slipped around her, drawing her close.

His contented sleep did not last long.

With a start, he awoke from a nightmare involving her death. He thought he heard shuffling of feet outside his door and immediately tightened his grip on Luna. If anyone was going to be killed tonight, it would be him.


	4. In Your Arms

Draco overheard the name Lovegood being mentioned by those conversing on the other side of the door. Assuming they were talking about Luna, Draco stiffened, praying that they wouldn't look for her in his room. Instead, the feet kept moving, shuffling past Draco's bedchamber.

The shifting stopped and Draco lay still, hoping it would pass. Nothing happened for a moment. No further sound was made. Then a snap resounded on the edge of the bed

It was a House Elf, the one Draco had asked to look after Luna during the day when he was unable to, who had another House Elf in a headlock.

'Let Dobby go!' Dobby growled at the other, larger elf.

'Not until you tell him what you told me!' the beastly elf commanded. 'Tell him!'

'What's all this?' Draco hissed, releasing Luna in effort to get the House Elves to leave them alone.

'Dobby is here to free Harry Potter's friend,' Dobby said.

'Lying piece of filth,' Draco grumbled. 'Go away!'

'Dobby tells the truth, sir,' Dobby insisted.

Draco didn't believe the House Elf for one moment and believed that the two would conspire to send Luna to her

'I tried to stop him, sir—but he wouldn't listen.'

'Shut up!' Draco hissed, trying to prevent them from waking Luna. She had been through such an odeal while he was away and he wanted nothing more than to make it up to her. The House Elf was still apologising. 'Shut up or I'll break your neck!'

'Luna is a friend of Harry Potter,' Dobby said. 'Dobby wishes to bring Luna to Harry so she can help him—'

'You can't have her. Go away!'

Finally the House Elves disappeared, leaving Draco with stormy thoughts. No one was going to take Luna away from him.

* * *

Days passed and Luna was looking much better. Draco's mood genuinely improved as a result. Luna didn't seem to mind at all that she stay in Draco's private chambers all day rather than imprisoned in the cellar. 'I'm sorry,' Draco said. 

'Whatever for?' she asked breathily.

'For giving you another prison.'

'It's not as drafty here,' she replied with a wink.

'I don't know what else to do,' he admitted.

'It's still not safe for you here.'

'It's safe when I'm with you,' she countered, her large eyes meeting his.

'That's not true,' he argued. 'I can't save you.'

'I don't need saving. I just need you.'

Draco found it hard to believe. 'Me? Why? I've not done anything—'

'Shut up, Draco,' she said before kissing him.

Everything he was going to say was _obliviated _from his mind in that instant.

_It is I who will save you. _The thought echoed in his head as their kiss deepened.

He was drowning in her. 'Luna…Luna…' he thought, his new mantra. If ever he was to know peace and absolution, it was in her embrace. Though they were only teenagers, with little experience between the two of them, they somehow made it to the bed. Draco wondered if she had done this before.

Her touches were confident, but not entirely knowledgeable of the opposite sex.

But soon enough, he was lost in her, giving in to the desires of his body as well as his heart's, taking from her everything that she willingly gave.

She tensed and gasped in pain, which brought him out of his passionate, haze. He stopped moving. 'Are you OK?'

She let out a breath, her yes opened to meet his. 'Yes,' she replied, pulling him closer.

Draco did not need much encouragement before he succumbed to his desires fully, while being more considerate of her feelings.

* * *

Early that morning, footsteps sounded within the next chamber, which led directly into his bedroom. It was part of his private wing and he wondered who was there and what their purpose was. Draco hated having so much fear within him. He longed for the day when he would no longer be so afraid. 

Draco's anxiety over being caught with Luna in his room returned for it was a rare occasion when anyone disrupted his privacy and his parents were usually so busy these days with all of the other people staying at the mansion that it was strange indeed that anyone would be in his private chambers. Not wanting to disturb Luna who was still sleeping peacefully, he slipped form the bed and put up a small but effective barrier charm before going to investigate.

Upon seeing his father using spells to turn over tables and go through his belongings, Draco folded his arms. 'Father, what is the meaning of this?' he asked, his tone annoyed and disgruntled.

'A prisoner has gone missing, Draco, and she is in your chambers somewhere.'

As easily as he coerced other students into doing his homework for him, Draco lied to his father's face. 'I haven't seen anyone.'

'House Elves don't' lie. You know that,' he replied. 'They said they saw her here with you.'

'They need to have their eyes checked then,' Draco insisted. '

Lucius frowned as he studied his son closely. It was as if his father was scrutinizing his defensiveness.

Draco pretended to help him look. 'I was asleep. Maybe whoever she is passed through here while I was unconscious. Who is it that we're looking for anyway?' he asked as he went to the furthest part of the room away from his bedroom.

'Someone loyal to Potter. You might know her… Her father works for _The_ _Quibbler_ and was writing ridiculous things so she's here as a threat to keep her father in line. Luna Lovegood.'

Draco hardly bought this reason, but didn't say anything. It was hard not to wince at the mention of her name from his father's lips, knowing his father had mistreated her. He wanted to demand answers. He deserved to know why Luna of all of Potter's friends was being kept here and what exactly his father had done to her and why... Part of him didn't want to know.

Luna meanwhile remained in bed and had fallen back to sleep in his absence. She didn't even notice when father and son explored Draco's bedchamber.

Upon failing to find anything of consequence, Lucius was about to leave when he spotted a lavender nightgown, just peeking out of the wardrobe.

Draco followed his father's glance and his eyes widened. He was surprised when his father didn't say anything further and left without another word.

The moment the door shut behind him, Draco leapt into bed, pulling Luna into his arms, burying his face in her long blonde hair. He didn't want her to wake and see his tears.

'You're shivering,' she murmured sleepily, unaware of all that passed between the Malfoys.

Draco didn't respond to her, wanting so desperately to find a way out of here, a way for them to run away together. For someone who had been born into a life of luxury, he was ill-equipped at surviving without it. _I can't lose you, _his heart implored.

'Is everything all right?' Luna asked as she awoke bleary-eyed.

'Everything's fine,' he replied stiffly as though he was hiding something.

Although she was more than well-enough aware of this, Luna made no move to inquire further. He was tense in her arms and she merely held him close and began to hum.

Draco looked on her content face, wishing so much that he could be like that. It really wasn't fair. But although he envied her and was honoured that any small thing he did for her brought her some sort of happiness, he wanted to do more. How could he protect her from the dark lord and from another scheme of Potter's? He could still recall the injuries she endured a few years ago due to Potter's plots.

He didn't acknowledge the fact it was death eaters attacking her that did the damage. It was the fact that she was on Potter's side that made him protective of her. If he could, he would keep her here forever and make sure she was always safe and well taken care of. But even now, as they lay in the comforts of his large, warm bed, he couldn't deny that the way she was holding him made him think that perhaps she was in fact protecting him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay between chapters, but I've not only been really busy at work; I've also been writing a lot of Dormékin tales with my friend, Jody, most of which you can find on my author's page if you're interested. Never fear, I always finish what I start, so don't worry, this tale will eventually have some sort of satisfactory conclusion.

All feedback and comments have been and are very much appreciated. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this fic!


	5. Facing It

When Draco awoke the next morning, he felt like he hadn't slept at all. His head ached from thinking too hard, trying to figure out what to do and how to change things. All contemplations were fruitless. He looked upon the Dark Mark on his arm, the brand that sung so badly when he first got it, now it was the ugliest thing. He wondered if there was any way it could be removed. Looking from the Mark to Luna in his arms, he felt unclean for holding onto something so pure. Rising from the bed, he went to take a shower, scrubbing the hardest at the mar on his skin. He even use cleaning spell on his arm, but none would remove the Dark Lord's brand.

By the time he stepped out of the shower, he was so desperate to get rid of it that he took to using scalding water, leaving harsh burns over his flesh. He didn't hear Luna stepping inside the bath, walking through the steam toward him.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

Her naked form stole his glance and he followed her eyes to his arm. She gasped and slipped her cool fingers over his burns. 'I can't leave with you because of it,' he explained sheepishly.

'I know,' she replied softly.

He couldn't help turning away, placing his hands on either side of the sink and bowing his head. As he tried to restrain his emotions, he began to shake. Feeling her warm hands rest on his shoulder, he registered that he had been trembling.

'Draco, whatever it is, if it would help, you can talk about it with me…if you want to.'

The feel of her hands slipping to his biceps caused tears to escape. He went over and over in his head about all he wanted and all he really needed. Finally he let his guard down and looked up into the mirror. It wasn't until he saw the sorrow in her eyes, reflected back at him through the glass, that he realised just how selfish his thoughts had been. Her sorrow tore at his very soul. Her sorrow was on his account. 'Luna…' He knew he didn't deserve her. How could he have taken advantage of her like he had?

Turning to face her, he clasped her hands in his. 'I didn't force you to—I didn't—' The very possibility that he could have done anything like his father had left a sore feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'You didn't force me to do anything, Draco,' she replied. 'You're feeling guilty because of the one time that we—'

Draco didn't allow her to finish the statement. 'Yes.'

'Draco—' She touched his cheek and met his grey eyes. 'You should know better.'

'Should I?' he asked, his voice catching in his throat.

She kissed him. 'Yes.'

Startled, Draco could only reply, 'I don't feel like I deserve this—deserve you—'

'You think too much,' she said, grinning.

'I know.' Draco smiled back at her, pulling Luna closer to him.

Her expression turned to concern as she looked at his arm. 'We need to get that take care of,' she said, indicating the marred skin.

With her body pressed against his, it was easy for Draco to forget about his injury. 'We can do that later,' he replied as he ran his fingers through her long, blonde hair. He felt her fingers lightly dancing over the scars as he kissed her. The enthusiasm with which she returned his kiss prompted him to lead her to the bed.

Draco couldn't explain it, but it felt as though she was able to wash away all of his sins. Everything that made feel corrupted and lost was purged and felt rejuvenated through her embrace. It didn't seem to matter anymore that this brand of evil infested his arm. Every inhibition was eradicated and nothing was held back as he cried out in pleasure. He never expected that such perfection could be found in the mortal world. All the love he bore her was manifest in this act as their souls were reunited.

Afterwards as they lay entwined, his thoughts were lost in a hazy bliss as hope filled him. Never had he felt so free in his entire life. Gazing on her beauty, the slight rise and fall of her perfect breasts and the flush on her cheeks which he had put there, Draco breathed, 'Marry me, Luna.'

Her eyes met his with a look that told him even if there was no tomorrow, she was happy to be with him. She touched his cheek and smiled. 'I'm yours,' she softly replied.

He kissed her then, feeling her hands run through his hair. It was such a soothing gesture that he felt his eyelids drooping. He wanted to savour this moment, but his body was telling him otherwise.

'Sleep now,' Luna murmured as she continued her administrations. 'It's all right. You're safe with me.'

If anyone had anything to fear, it ought to have been Luna, but her gentle caresses lulled him to sleep without giving him the chance to object. Holding her close, he fell asleep, dreaming of a future without the milieu of deceit and shame.

HR

Unfortunately, the expression of their love for each other did not pass without acknowledgment. This time, not only did Draco forget to put up a barrier spell—or at least the one he previously had in place was penetrated—but their cries of truth would have penetrated any attempt to hide it.

Bellatrix was most affected by the noise, for she thought of her Dark Lord, whose touch she had been longing for ever since being locked away in Azkaban. Some nights, in her dark cell, she dreamt that he came to her, but always upon waking, she realised it had been nothing more than a dream. Jealousy filled her upon hearing the couple's protestations, wishing it was her lord, having come to complete her.

Narcissa recognised the look on her sister's face and refrained from rolling her eyes. She knew the Dark Lord wouldn't arrive until they secured Potter and summoned him. Narcissa recognised the male voice, but believed it to be that of her husband, thinking he had once more decided to defile the Muggle-loving whore. Though she agreed with the torture of such creatures, she could never condone the use of them for sexual gratification. She knew her sister was also in agreement with her. In a fury, she stormed into Lucius's bedchamber. With a wave her wand, the doors flew open, slamming hard against the walls.

Startled, Lucius demanded, 'What the bloody hell, Narcissa?'

'Where is she? Where's your little whore?'

'What are you on about? No one's here! I thought something had happened—'

'Lovegood! Where is she? I heard you two!'

'For fuck's sake, Narcissa,' Lucius began once more, rising from the bed in a huff. 'I told you, the girl escaped and I've been looking for her.'

'I know you've been looking for her—or was that just an excuse to shag her in more comfortable surroundings?'

'I've no idea where she is. I've been a little sidetracked lately with the Dark Lord's orders—'

'Clearly this is a groundless accusation because she's NOT HERE!'

Naricissa threw a fit, though she had been raised to contain such emotions. For a moment she was like a child who had not gotten her way. She made such a noise that even her sister was perturbed by it.

Inevitably, it was Bellatrix who intruded on the pair of lovers. Wrenching Luna up from the bed by her stringy blonde hair, the witch placed her wand to the girl's torso, muttering her favourite curse.

Luna's eyes went wide, but she barely murmured a word, even at the onslaught of the Cruciatus Curse.

Naked, Draco lunged at his aunt, having no idea where his wand was, grabbing her wand with one hand and her neck with the other. He was at least able to get Bella to release Luna.

Falling to the floor, Luna spotted Draco's wand under the bed. She crawled on her hands and knees, reaching, straining for the wand. Finally, the tips of her fingers touched it.

'_Avada—Kedavra!_' Luna spoke without hesitation. She rose to her full height, her long, lean and unclothed figure practically glowing as the moonlight lit her from behind. She looked almost ethereal.

Completely taken in by her, Draco hardly noticed his aunt's body falling lifelessly to the floor beside him. Before he had a chance to take her into his arms and make sweet love to her again, the handle of the wand, his wand, was thrust toward him.

'Bind me,' Luna instructed, her clear eyes allowing no argument.

'W-what?' Draco sputtered, automatically taking his wand from her.

'You have to bind me and take me back to the cellar. You have to tell them that I killed her and—'

He noticed she was trembling. She was frightened by what she had just done and as practical as her words were, Draco knew she was terrified of what was going to happen. It was his turn to take charge, to be her strength.

'No, my love,' he replied, tossing the wand on the bed and running his fingers through her hair before holding her face in his hands. Meeting her eyes, he shook his head. 'No, you are never going back there.' He took Luna's dress, one that he had purchased on his own for her, slipping it over her bare shoulders as she looked at him in confusion.

She said nothing as he whispered an incantation before the house-elf appeared.

'Take her far from here,' Draco commanded more than requested. 'If you care as much as you say you do about Potter, you'll see to it that she's safe. Understood?'

'Yes, sir. Dobby thanks you, sir. Harry Potter will be most pleased!' Dobby said cheerfully.

'Enough.'

'Draco—' Luna objected.

'I'm sorry,' Draco said just before the house-elf whisked Luna away.


	6. Escape

Now alone in his bedchamber, Draco felt his heart pounding in his chest. It sounded so loud to him that he thought everyone in the mansion could hear it. He was so very dreadfully nervous. Luna was gone. What was he going to do?

A small voice in his head was telling him to make a run for it, the other told him to hide the body. He looked around wildly, trying to find a way out of this predicament. His wand killed Aunt Bellatrix. No one would believe him if he said otherwise. What if he took the blame? But he couldn't kill Dumbledore… Luna had the strength and courage to kill for love. Could he say the same? How could he ever possibly protect her if this was a testament to his abilities?!

Racking his hands through his blonde hair which was matted with sweat, Draco didn't even register his sheer nakedness as he was too lost in thought. Had any of this been real? Had Luna just been using him as a way to get out of the mansion? Now that she was free, would she even bother looking at him again? But then Draco's thoughts turned to the warmth of her embrace, the way her eyes bored into his soul, the little noises she made as she cuddled with him, her stories, her soft hands, her voice… No, he couldn't doubt that it was real; to do so would make him go mad.

When he thought of Luna, his heartbeat slowed to normal and his breathing became regular again, rising and falling in a natural rhythm. No longer did trepidation fill his every being. He would figure this out somehow. Momentarily, he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He could still smell her in this room, a faint smell of something undeniably Luna. He couldn't put a name to it. It was light, airy, like the lilting sound of her voice. 'Luna…' he murmured.

_In his mind's eyes, he saw himself sitting a table with twenty men, drinking and laughing. The ale was sweet, as if it was flavoured with honey. The table across the room only had women sitting there. The laughter and gossip hushed as they looked in one direction, leading Draco's eyes to the veiled woman who had just entered the room. _

_She lifted the veil, revealing a wreath on her head made of flowers and Draco noticed that he too wore a crown, though his was of thorns and nuts. She was captivating._

_'Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia,' she said. 'Where you are Gaius, I am Gaia.'_

_'Ubi tu Gaia, ego Gaius. Where you are Gaia, I am Gaius,' he replied, taking her hand and together they left the feast, accompanied by shouts and songs from their friends and relatives._

_The vision shifted and changed before him and now they were within a ring of stones. The sound of the ocean crashed nearby against the coast. He could smell the salt and seaweed as the wind whipped past them. Luna's hand was bound with his. _

_'I gCónaí is go deo,' she said. 'Always and forever.'_

'Draco?' a female voice called out to him. 'Draco!'

As Draco opened his eyes and his thoughts came back to the present, he could hear himself saying in a low voice: _Is leatsa mé go deo, sa saol seo, agus sa cheann atá le teacht. I'm yours forever, in this life and the next._

'Draco!' The voice was insistent now.

Frowning, Draco mechanically dressed himself and put a blanket over the body of his aunt. He didn't want to look at her anymore. There would be questions he would have to answer and he was ready to face them now.

'Draco!' It was his mother. 'Draco, come here!'

'I'm coming,' he shouted back. He took one look in the mirror to see that he didn't look too bad. At least they wouldn't be able to tell anything was unusual.

'I need you to tell me if this is Harry Potter,' Narcissa said as soon as her son came downstairs.

The three captives Draco saw were entirely ugly, but even Draco could tell it was Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood. If he thought that Granger could be any uglier, this new look was an improvement. He would have laughed if it weren't for the situation he was in.

'Well, Draco?' Lucius demanded.

'I can't be sure,' Draco replied, pretending to look at the three scrutinising them.

Lucius and the werewolf argued about payment or credit with the dark lord for capturing the infamous trio or whatever. Draco couldn't be bothered. He just thought that in the off chance Luna had sought out Potter, or rather that the elf had sought Potter in order to bring Luna to him, then Potter needed to be set free. Draco preferred letting Potter die trying to kill the dark lord then to suffer under the dark lord's control. He hated having fear in his life all of the time and if freeing Potter would keep Luna safe, so be it.

What would be the best way to free him?

'It's Potter!' Draco snarled, pointing his finger at the reappearing scar on Potter's forehead.

'Take them down to the cellar,' Narcissa ordered Greyback.

The werewolf gave a grunt of pleasure before doing just that. 'I won't harm Potter,' Draco said, putting on a sneer of disgust. 'The Mudblood on the other hand…well, if she dies under questioning, at least the Weasel can bail her out.'

Both Lucius and Narcissa exchanged looks of approval before Lucius summoned the Dark Lord.

Greyback tied the three of them up with Draco's help and after the werewolf went upstairs, Draco aimed his wand at the Mudblood's throat. 'You better make it realistic.'

'What?' Granger asked.

Draco's façade had faded and now, demanded they obey him. 'Your screams—You need to make it sound like I'm torturing you and Weasley, Potter, yell about how you want me to stop it.'

'Oh so you're not man enough to actually torture us,' Granger scoffed.

'Shut up!' Draco yelled, pressing his wand against her face as she just stood there mocking him.

'What are you playing at, Malfoy?' Potter asked.

'Leave her alone!' Ron bellowed.

'Good, that's perfect. But Granger, you have to scream like you're in pain,' Draco said.

She wasn't listening to him and now refused to speak to him.

'Granger, scream…just go along with it,' Draco pleaded.

Potter and Weasley exchanged looks.

'You're going to help us?' Potter asked.

'Yes, now just do what I say!' Draco insisted in harsh tones.

Weasley scoffed, unbelieving.

'Maybe we should do it, Ron. What's there to lose?' Potter said.

'It could be worse,' Granger acquiesced. 'It could have been his father…'

Draco shuddered at the thoughts, knowing all too well what type of torture his father preferred.

Draco yelled out his questions as Granger began to scream out in pain. Weasley and Potter played convincing roles, calling him all sorts of names and demanding they set her free while Draco undid their binds. Ollivander and Dean Thomas were also freed by the time Draco finished Cruciating the blanket he had once given Luna. The poor thing sat fried in cinders in the corner of the cellar.

Dobby appeared and Potter ordered him to take the lot of them to some cottage outside of Tinworth.

Draco didn't realise that the damned _free_ elf thought that Potter meant to include Draco. They appeared on coastal pathway that led to a cottage just a few paces in front of them. While the rest of the group headed inside, Draco took in the scenery.

Potter and Weasley took the frail form of Ollivander inside the cottage as Dean Thomas and Granger curiously eyed Draco before joining their comrades inside.

Draco was too preoccupied looking about the countryside to give them any mind. This was Cornwall. He recognised it. He _knew_ these hills. His eyes followed the pathway adjacent from the cottage, noting the odd-looking rocks in the distance.

He wandered down the pathway toward the rocks, which he now saw formed a circle with one in the centre that was leaning. 'Boscawen-Un,' he said, _knowing_ that this was what this place was called.

A wisp of blonde hair floating from the centre rock drew his attention and he started toward it.

It was Luna, wearing a jumper and a pair of jeans that looked borrowed for she seemed to be swimming in them. For a moment, he saw a flash of her in a flame-coloured gown, the wind catching the end of it and then the image was gone. 'Luna,' he breathed, drawing nearer and wrapping his arms around her.

'I should be very cross with you,' she said against his neck, though the way her arms held him belied her true feelings. 'I would have rather stayed there with you until we were both able to leave together.'

Draco knew this and that was the reason he had to take charge and do it, lest she not be able to ever leave the mansion. He pulled back to look into her pale blue eyes. 'I'm sorry, love,' he replied softly, brushing a stray hair behind her ear and touching her cheek. Yet, he also knew that everyone here was at risk so long as he stayed there. 'We can't stay here.'

She kissed him before answering, 'Yes, we can.' Her hand rested over his arm that contained the Dark Mark. 'Listen to me: if you've gone off to join Harry's side, you're dead to them. _He_ won't care that you've left.'

Draco shook his head. 'I can't take that chance. I don't want to put you anymore danger. I shouldn't have come.'

'No, perhaps you shouldn't have,' said a male voice.

It was Potter.

Draco sneered at him and wrenched his arm away from Luna. 'I didn't ask your opinion, Potter. Have you taken to spying on people now?'

Potter seemed to have little patience as he directed his opinion to Luna instead. 'He tagged along when Dobby came to rescue us from the cellar,' he explained, aiming his wand at Draco.

'I'm leaving,' Draco told him, grasping his wand only for the purpose of Disapparating.

'_He _only wants me. I doubt even the idea of following you would lead him to me, so don't worry. From what I observed at Malfoy Mansion, I highly doubt that he cares what happens to you.'

'Just what are you insinuating?' Draco demanded, trying to stand between the lunatic, Potter, and Luna.

'I think after your failure to do the Dark Lord's bidding your entire family was shamed in their eyes. That's why you had us captured: to try to restore the Malfoy name.'

'What's your point?!'

Potter aimed his wand at Draco. 'Hand over your wand.'

'Harry, what are you doing?' Luna asked.

'He tagged along to spy on us to regain favour with the Dark Lord—'

'Yes, that's exactly why I was forced to come here by that stupid elf,' Draco replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'_Expelliarmus_,' commanded Potter and Draco's wand went flying out of his hand.

'Harry!' Luna shouted in protest.

Potter went to retrieve the wand and bound Draco's hands behind his back.

'I helped you escape—' Draco roared. 'This is what I get in return?'

'Don't tempt me,' said Potter, aiming his wand at Draco once more. 'It might work on Ron, but it's not going to work on me. Let's go.' Potter grabbed Draco roughly by the arm.

'Leave off,' Draco said, shaking Potter's hand away. 'I'll go with you. You don't have to get your filthy hands on me.'

'You didn't have to do that, Harry,' Luna said sweetly. 'I was going to invite him in to dinner anyway. Dinner was nearly ready when the lot of you arrived. You can undo the binds.'

Potter looked at Luna queerly and it angered Draco immensely. He was very defensive of Luna and didn't want anyone thinking ill of her.

'I'll undo the binds, but I'm not giving his wand back,' Potter said before doing just that.

Draco could feel Potter's eyes on him the entire walk back to the cottage. He slipped his hand into Luna's for support. He didn't realise just how much he was going to need it.

* * *

A/N: Never fear, I always finish my stories, even if the chapters are a bit delayed in coming.


	7. On Both Sides

The last thing Draco wanted to do was to follow Potter inside the home that he soon learnt belonged to Bill and Fleur Weasley. As much as he loved Luna, he found it hard not to bolt out the door. Potter was now in control of his wand and staying in a house where a bunch of people hated him was not his idea of a good time.

Everyone's eyes were on Draco when he entered with Luna and it made him very uncomfortable.

'You brought a Death Eater to our house?' Bill asked in great concern.

'We didn't bring him, he tagged along,' Ron was saying in disapproving tones. 'It was Dobby's fault—'

Draco remained silent and made no effort to defend himself as he pulled out a chair for Luna at the dinner table.

Granger watched them curiously and he could tell she wondered what on earth was going on as she finished placing the dishes on the table.

Everyone seemed to put the issue aside as they sat down for dinner. No one said anything and Draco was thankful for that. Draco was quite used to pregnant silences and inconsequential conversation topics used in an effort to conceal them.

Draco resisted the urge to tell them all what he thought about being dragged here, but knew they wouldn't listen to him. He was so uncomfortable that he found it hard to eat anything. He really wanted Luna to eat his portion too because she was still so thin.

'I can't eat all of this,' Luna said, trying to shove it back on his plate.

'You need to eat,' he insisted, putting the potatoes onto her plate again.

'So do you,' she argued, scooting her plate closer to his in an effort to get him to eat some more as well.

Draco recognised that look in her eyes and tried to at least have some of what had been prepared, taking a spoonful from her plate under her watchful eyes.

Later, as everyone moved into other rooms after cleaning up the dinner table, Draco overheard Potter and his friends arguing about how having him here was dangerous. Bill seemed quite adamant about not letting Draco stay.

'But he can't stay here—' groused Bill.

'He can't leave either, lest he tell them where to find us—' Granger hissed.

Draco knew he wasn't supposed to be there and took this as an opportunity to inform them he was leaving. Upon entering the room, he declared, 'I don't want to put Luna in danger, so I'll just go.'

Potter exchanged looks with Granger and they seemed satisfied by this remark.

'How?' Ron asked. 'Harry's got your wand now.'

'By foot—I don't care; I'll walk—' Draco began to say, but Luna's melodic voice interrupted him.

'Look! A moon frog!'

Everyone turned to look at where she was pointing out the window.

'I think it's one—I'll have to go check! I haven't seen them in so long, not even at Hogwarts. I thought they had been scared away,' Luna continued on in marvel.

'She's nutters,' mumbled Ron. 'I don't see a thing.'

Granger nudged him.

'Come with me, Draco!' Luna said, taking him by the hand.

Her cheerful expression made whatever anger he kept inside dissipate to the point that all he could think about was the feeling of her warm hand in his. He silently agreed and they left the house to look for invisible moon frogs.

He didn't hear Potter agree with his friend, saying, 'Why else would she be going out with Death Eating garbage like him?

It was late when they finally returned indoors and Luna had to admit that the moon frogs were very quick and easily missed. Draco expressed the hope that they would have another search sometime soon, which brought her smile back and that was all Draco wanted.

Though Draco was in better spirits, the animosity still remained in Bill Weasley's home. Everyone was trying to get situated as far as sleeping arrangements and no one wanted Draco anywhere near them, in spite of the fact he was unarmed.

'Hermione and Luna can take the room near the attic and Harry and Ron—'

'If I may,' Luna broke in, 'Draco and I will stay together—'

Hermione and Ron gaped at her as though she had said she was joining the Death Eaters.

Bill and Fleur looked stunned, but said nothing.

'After all,' Luna continued sweetly, 'I doubt anyone else would be trusted alone with my boyfriend and we don't want any more rows.'

'Your—what?!' exclaimed Potter.

'Blimey, you've got to be joking. Malfoy?' said Ron, utterly befuddled.

'It's Malfoy—who kept you locked up in the cellar for 6 months!' Granger objected.

'It wasn't that long,' Luna said, unable to hide a shudder at the thought of the cellar. 'Draco had nothing to do with that. In fact, he was the one who sent me here before you lot arrived.'

'You're going out with that blighter?' gasped Ron.

'Yes,' she replied cheerfully.

As much as Draco wanted to punch Weasley in the face, he used all of this self-control not to. He knew Luna wouldn't be happy if he did.

'What did he do to you?' asked Granger in concern. She touched Luna's arm as she asked, 'Are you under some type of love potion or the Imperious curse or something? I wouldn't put it past him—'

'I'm not under a potion or a spell,' Luna said in confusion. She didn't seem to understand why everyone would question her choice of a boyfriend.

'Well you two can stay in here,' Bill said, gesturing to the unoccupied room. He sent the trio a look that suggested they leave it.

Once alone in the small room, Draco looked around while Luna went to fetch a satchel of things Fleur procured for her. It didn't seem to matter to her if something was too large or didn't fit properly. It baffled him how at home she could be in this strange place. It baffled him even more how easily she could shrug off things people said about her.

'Why do you let them treat you that way?' Draco asked as he watched her fix up their accommodations.

Luna stopped what she was doing and looked at him before admitting, 'I don't care what anybody thinks about me. Let them think whatever they want to. Why do you care so much about other people's opinions?'

Draco didn't have an answer for that and remained silent.

Luna just smiled knowingly at him and gave his hand a squeeze before changing out of the dress he bought her and into a nightgown.

Draco longed for the day he could buy her things that fit her properly, things she deserved. He would make all of them envious of Luna. All of those girls who talked about her behind her back, shunned her, and teased her…all of them would take a second look at Luna and wish they had been nicer.

* * *

_Draco recalled a Saturday in autumn when the Ravenclaw Quidditch team lost to Slytherin. Though he had been riding the high of their house's win, even their team captain couldn't ignore the row going on at the Ravenclaw table at supper. The Ravenclaws were angry, but not just about their loss. It appeared that one of the Ravenclaw students made a spectacle of herself by cheering for Slytherin. _

_'Are you mad?!'_

_'Loony Loony Lovegood!' a girl sang atrociously, attempting to ruffle Luna's feathers._

_The pale-faced girl paid them no mind as she had a bite of chicken._

_'You're no Ravenclaw!'_

_'Why were you cheering for them?!'_

_At this question, Luna looked up at the person who asked the question and over at the Slythering table, Draco and his teammates were all ears. They wanted to hear what she had to say in order to use it for their own advantage, no doubt to taunt the Ravenclaw losers._

_'Doesn't it make you happy to see the other team so happy?' Luna asked in response._

_The Ravenclaws shouted at her: 'NO!' 'What the hell is your problem?' 'You're a freak—' 'You're supposed to root for your house! You're supposed to root for Ravenclaw!'_

_Luna smiled, seemingly unaffected by their objections. 'I root for everyone.'_

_Stunned into silence, the rest of her table left her alone, mumbling how loony she was and how they would refuse to let her sit on the Ravenclaw side at the next Quidditch match._

* * *

As Draco attempted to fall asleep that night, he remembered how her own house had treated her: the missing shoes and other belongings gone missing, shunning her because she rooted for all teams. Luna didn't seem to understand why they didn't agree with her and why they couldn't see her point of view. To Luna, it made no sense. It was just another thing that fascinated Draco.

She had no real friends, not Potter, Not Ginny Weasley or even Neville Longbottom. It wasn't just that she was friendly or kind, but that she was sincere about it. She would sing snatches of tunes no one ever heard of, sometimes in Celtic, sometimes in Welsh, sometimes in Irish Gaelic. It doesn't matter which House the person is from. Sometime she would sing to cheer someone up if they had a rotten day.

He remembered one time she came by a table some Slytherins were studying at and opened her mouth to sing.

_'I swear to the dark lord, if you so much as sing one note to me, I'll rip your throat out,' Pansy hissed._

_Luna's smile didn't falter as she looked from Pansy to Blaise and Draco, deciding to sing to Draco instead. Draco had no idea what to make of this show, but was captivated by her audacity as well as her voice._

_'Why'd you sing to him and not me?' Blaise asked when she was through._

_'I like him,' Luna replied before turning on her heels and leaving, her long, blonde hair swishing as she walked. _

* * *

When Draco finally fell asleep, his dreams were hardly as pleasant as the sound of her voice was in his memories. Instead, he dreamt he was facing off the dark lord and his father, all of them taunting him and threatening to kill Luna in front of him.

_'For your impudence—thinking that you could run away with her and leave your duties, the oaths you swore—'_

_'Don't hurt her!' Draco shouted, tugging madly at the restraints charmed around his wrists. 'I will do anything you ask—anything at all, just don't hurt her! Please!'_

_'Begging like a pathetic imbecile—' Voldemort laughed and instructed his minions to began cutting Luna. Her blood seeped through her pale gown as she shook her head, trying not to scream._

_Draco wrenched himself free from the binds, though his wrists were caked in blood. He shouted as he hurled himself at the dark lord._

_Luna shouted, 'NO!'_

_And then all was black._

* * *

Draco woke in a cold sweat, his heart pounding wildly. He looked over to see that Luna was not sleeping soundly. She was watching him in the moonlight. Her warm hand went to his back, silently asking him if everything was all right. 'You're not safe with me here—' he said as he tried to catch his breath. 'You're not going to be safe until all of them are dead—'

'Shh—' she replied, rubbing his back and whispering softly to him.

'I'm not—'

'Draco, do you love me?'

'Yes, I do.' He didn't understand why she would ask such a question of him now.

'Then please, don't worry so much about the unknown. No one knows for sure what the future holds. All we can do is work through the tough times and enjoy the good. That's all we can do.'

'I want to avenge the wrongs done to you by my father, Luna. If I face him in battle, I won't hesitate—I have no reason to hesitate as I did before. I know if you hadn't killed my aunt, I would have done it myself.

'Your father—he—' Just thinking on the time spent in the cellar caused her to shudder.

'You don't have to tell me. It's all right,' he assured her.

Luna shook her head as tears came to her eyes. 'It wasn't just your father—' she slowly admitted, although she was unable to meet his eyes.

Repulsed at the revelation of other people touching his beloved, he grabbed her fiercely in desperation. 'Who was it? What did they do?' he demanded. His fierceness seemed to shake her and she began to cry.

'Draco—I don't want to—I don't want to remember—I want to think about better things—like our future together. Please—I don't want to remember!'

Her tears broke though his frightened anger. 'I'm sorry—I'm sorry—' he repeated, pulling her close so that she was pressed against his chest. He stroked her hair as she cried, but it was really more of a comfort to him. 'I just want them to pay for what they did to you.'

'I don't want any more people to die—I don't want you to die either.'

'I'm not going anywhere.' Somehow, Draco vowed to himself, they would find a way out of here, away from it all until the battle was over. He would keep her safe until the dark lord or Potter died and then they would return. He had no idea how he would accomplish it, but he spent the rest of the night holding her as she slept and thinking about plans of escape. He knew that many more innocent people would die for Potter's crusade, but Luna was not going to be one of them.

* * *

A/N: The following chapter ought to be the final one in this fiction, so I do hope you've enjoyed it so far.

Many people seem to have forgotten that the canon HP books are written from Harry's perspective and he doesn't like the Malfoys. Canon paints the Malfoys in a very unpleasant and unsympathetic way. While many of my other fics are from an unbiased point of view, this is a Draco-centric fic, written from his perspective and he doesn't like Potter.

Be sure to check out my website Dramatic-Personae(dot)Net to see Draco and Luna manips, LJ icons, and more! It's all in my gallery. I also host Ethereal Ravenclaw, which JadeBear runs. She has the official Draco/Luna fanlist too.

Yes, I got some ideas from _Stargirl_ by Jerry Spinelli, but one must remember that it was published before Luna's character came out and that JKR probably got ideas from that book too. ;)


	8. There is No Peace Without Love

The next morning, Draco was incredibly drowsy from not having slept much the night before. He forgot where they were at first and nearly fell out of bed. He still had yet to figure out a way to get out of Shell Cottage safely. It was a rough morning for him, but Draco was, thankfully, too tired to care about any comments made about his presence. He ate whatever Luna brought him and tried to ignore the looks of condescension from Fleur and Granger when Luna was trying to get him to eat.

Eventually the coffee was gone and everyone was occupied with other things while Draco went out to the stones of Boscawen-Un. It seemed like it was the only place he could think clearly. He didn't have a wand or any source of magic and it was infuriating to feel so weak, incapable of doing anything to protect Luna. He wracked his brain for any ideas as he took the narrow footpath down to the standing stones. How could Draco protect the one he loved?

As he approached the stones, he felt something like a barrier between the outside and the inside of the circle as he passed through. There was some sort of barrier spell here, he thought. He wondered at first who could have put up such an enchantment because the area was already under a spell that the Weasleys conjured when they moved here. Now he began to consider the idea that this was older magic, much older than the Weasley or even the Malfoy family. Old magic...

Just as the house-elves had abilities wizards could not bypass, these rocks had a power of their own…some type of earth magic. Draco turned on his heels at this revelation and went straight back into the house on a hunt for Dobby. 'Dobby? Dobby! Where are you, you little—'

'What do you want with 'im?' Fleur asked Draco suspiciously.

'I just want to talk to him is all…' Draco said, not wanting to disclose anything to the people that didn't trust him to begin with.

He could hear the trio speaking in low voices in one of the bedrooms, Luna rustling around in the bedroom they shared, and Bill speaking to Ollivander in another room. There was no sign of the precocious house-elf.

In a snap, the house-elf appeared. 'Yes, sir? What can Dobby do for you, sir?' he asked.

'I want you to do me a favour,' he said, trying not to sound as threatening as he had the last time he spoke to the house-elf.

'Harry Potter is Dobby's friend—'

'I know,' Draco sneered. 'This will help a friend of Potter's, Luna Lovegood. Now will you do it for me? I'll give you anything you want, all right? New socks, whatever...'

'If it is for Harry Potter's friend—'

'It is, Dobby. I swear it,' Draco replied. 'I want you to go to Hogwarts and get me any information you can on old magic. Do you understand? Find anything, any book, even if it's in the restricted section, and bring it to me here.'

While Dobby was gone, Draco went back outside to walk around the ancient rock formation. Days were spent out there alone in pensive silence. It was nerve-wrecking waiting around for the house-elf to return, but finally he did and with him, books on ancient magic. He didn't want anyone knowing what he was up to and kept his studies in the ring of stones, reading everything he could on earth and wandless magic.

He found out something he really ought to have known ages ago, but had forgotten: Potter used wandless magic against the dark lord during their first confrontation, or rather it was the fact his mother, Lily Potter, who sacrificed herself for his sake who user old magic. Because of her sacrifice, the dark lord was unable to touch Harry.

Draco read up and took in everything he could, realising that now Luna and he shared a bond because she had saved his life. Aunt Bella was going to kill him, but Luna had saved him.

_'One's wand merely channels the power wizards already have within them…Casteth forth thy wand except in the twilight, in the evening , in the black and dark night, when the Crone requests of thee a sacrifice…'_

Eventually, Draco came to the understanding that whatever spells, enchantments, or curses they were forced to memorize at Hogwarts had little measure to the power of wandless magic.

'Yr'hen hynt, the old ways,' he murmured as though recalling a distant memory.

Unaware that his exhaustion—due to staying up to watch over Luna each night as she slept and rising before the rest of the house awoke in order to study here in the stone circles—led him to fall asleep amongst the bracken, Draco began to dream.

* * *

_In his dreams, Draco saw himself as a young child being instructed on how to use the plants and trees as sources of energy and power. The older man reminded him of Dumbledore, gently taking the young Draco's hand and holding it over a small basin of water which sat on the rock in front of him. _

_'Pob o y'coeden a llysieuyn anad meddiannu…' the older man began. _

_The younger Draco repeated the phrase before the vision shifted and changed. _

_Now Draco was the older man, instructing his pupil, saying, '…cyfoeth rhagybiaeth dylu hwynt y'duwies These are the old ways.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Draco awoke, finding the sun was lower in the sky now. Though he was a little out of sorts, the dream's images continued to haunt him. Was it true? Could a wizard truly go without a wand? Rather than using a stick of wood to channel his energy, would it really be more powerful to go directly to the source?

In his delirious state, Draco held out his hand, remembering the words from his dream, whispering them; the words tangled and sounded harsh to his ears, but he closed his eyes and maintained his concentration.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the patch of grass under his hand had been burnt as though someone had taken a scorching spell to them. Draco jumped up in shock. There was no way he had just done that without a wand.

He looked at some of the bracken and raised a hand, this time without words, he concentrated on it. It wasn't long before the bracken was up in flames until it burnt out and turned to ash. Frightened now, Draco ran inside, knowing only Luna could talk sense to him and tell him it was just a dream.

But the moment he stepped inside the home, he saw the trio conversing with a goblin, talking about some sword. The trio had their plan, none of which Draco was privy to, not that he cared. He cared more about the fact that Luna wasn't in on their plans. It also irritated him that he was cooped up when out there in the real world, people were looking for him. They were, no doubt, going to kill him when they found him. His anger just accelerated as the weeks passed. Ignoring them and the way they made their voices lower whenever he was nearby, Draco went to find Luna.

Upon hearing her voice, he followed it to the room old Ollivander was staying in. The door was partially open and he saw her sitting on the bed where the elderly man lay. The old wizard was smiling and looked rather at peace.

_'Níl aon síocháin gan ghrá_,' Draco heard the faint echo of Luna's voice from the distant past in his head. _There is no peace without love._

'I'm really glad that you're doing better,' Luna said to Ollivander, 'even with that strange goblin lurking about your room.'

'He's not that bad. He usually keeps to himself. And I shan't be here much longer thanks to Mrs. Weasley's cooking and your visits, Luna. You know how to make an old man feel half his age. I will not forget the kindness.'

'Nor will I forget the comfort you bestowed on me,' Luna added, knowing she did not have to mention the cellar at Malfoy Manor, before giving him a hug.

Draco stepped inside, asking, 'Luna?'

As though sensing his troubled thoughts, Luna's own expression darkened as she slid off the bed and went over to him. 'What's the matter? Is everything all right?'

'I want to show you something,' he replied, not saying anything further. He was thankful that she didn't ask any further questions, nor did she attempt to make any conversation as he led her out of doors to Boscawen-Un. When they arrived, he noticed her eyes stumbling upon the books he had his former house-elf steal from Hogwarts.

'Where did you get these?' she asked.

'Hogwarts, look—' Draco replied stiffly, not wanting to go into further detail. 'I want to show you something.' This time, he concentrated on the grass and left a much larger spot of ash than before. 'I don't know really how—but somehow I've figured out how to do this.'

'Wandless magic,' Luna stated, completely unfazed by his abilities. 'Every pureblood wizard is able to do it. Daddy had an article about it in _The Quibbler_ years ago. Here—'

Draco watched her curiously as she waved her hand over the ash and the grass returned as though it had not been touched. 'How did you—' he gasped.

Luna just smiled at him.

Draco went over to the stash of books and flipped through to one of the pages he had marked. 'I want to do this spell.' He pointed to the page as he explained, 'We could stay here, in this circle, until the war is over. No one would be able to find us or touch us… We'll be safe…safer here than at Shell Cottage.'

Luna's smile fell. 'Draco,' she began slowly as she took his hand. 'Even if we stay here until the war is over, if You-Know-Who wins, we shall never be free. Do you understand? I want to help Harry. I want him to win.'

'But he's not even let you in on any of his plans! How can you help him if he keeps everything to himself? It's not possible,' Draco said, gesturing wildly. 'This is the only way. I don't care. We could stay in here forever. We'll make a home here—'

'You're mad, Draco! We can't live here—'

'We could make time stand still inside of it—and then emerge when everything's over—You've saved my life, so we have a bond—'

Luna shook her head and sighed. 'Draco, you saved my life first. We're even. The only bond we have is the one our love has created, but do you think it could survive a war-torn world under the rule of an evil tyrant? If the world was destroyed before our eyes, what hope would be left? What sort of world would that be to raise children in?'

The disappointment was evident in Luna's eyes and it made Draco feel as though one of the standing stones was now lodged in his gut.

Luna let go of his hand, saying, 'I would rather die trying to stop him.'

Draco stood there in amazement as she walked away. Angry at himself for being weak and not living up to another person's expectations, his anger manifested in the bushes around him which went up in flames. He didn't care if the entire field burnt down, the struggling flowers along with them. He forgot the books which were also soon consumed by fire.

After supper that evening, Harry inquired once again about having Ollivander make another wand for him, but the old man, who was looking much better now, insisted that Draco's wand now _belonged _to him.

In spite of the new way he learnt to control his own inborn magic, Draco wanted the security of having a wand. Luna seemed to be aware of this as well because she suggested getting Draco a new one.

'If we're attacked, he ought to be able to defend himself,' she argued. 'He hasn't left or told anyone about this place—you can trust him.'

'How can we trust he won't summon the Dark Lord here?' demanded Ron, looking threateningly at Draco as though he would punch him if given the opportunity.

Draco wanted to say something, but he knew it would just make the situation worse. Neither did he want to leave Luna alone when they were arguing with her. He wanted to back her up or at least give her silent support.

'He has no reason to,' Luna replied, her voice light and airy.

'He could easily argue that we abducted him—turning over Harry would be a reward—' agreed Granger, folding her arms as she glared at him. 'We don't have time to argue about this! We have more important things to be doing!'

Even though Potter knew, as well as everyone in Shell Cottage, that Draco and Luna were dating, Potter took this as another opportunity to accuse Draco of using a spell on her. 'Why are you defending him anyway? What spell does he have you under?'

Draco couldn't take the stupidity any longer. 'I don't have her under a spell!' he finally interjected.

'You're a lying, two-faced bastard!' spat Ron, now in Draco's face.

'And your parents have more children than they can afford!' Draco yelled.

'Your father is a slippery ferret just like you—'

'Weasleys breed like maggots—'

Ron swung his fist that made contact with Draco's nose. He had no time to react, but in spite of the pain and the blood dripping from his broken nose, Draco lunged at Ron, tackling the much taller boy to the ground.

'Stop it!' he vaguely heard Granger shout before she put a freezing charm on the both of them.

Draco was in a rather awkward position and even though his body was frozen, the blood still dripped from his nose. In the meantime, his anger faded as he felt the incredibly urge to itch beneath his nose though he couldn't even blink his eyelids.

Once the spell was removed, on the condition there would be no more petty fighting between them, Draco reeled on Potter. 'Listen, Potter—you better win this thing. You think you can defeat him? I'm asking you to give me your honest opinion: can you defeat him?!'

Potter surveyed everyone in the room. Draco's eyes followed his as Potter looked to Granger and Weasley, standing in front of the doorway. Bill and Fleur were now in the room after hearing the argument and wondering what was going on. Their hosts looked quite worried, as did Luna whose large, blue eyes were riddled with concern.

'Yes,' Harry finally replied. 'With the help of my friends, I can.'

'Then let us help you—' Luna politely requested.

'I can't tell anyone about my plans,' Potter admitted.

Potter's voice sounded apologetic, but Draco couldn't be certain. 'You told Weasley and Granger—' Draco pointed out.

' Ça va barder,' Fleur murmured, putting a hand to her head.

'Luna's just as loyal to your cause. How many times has she gone along with you when she didn't even know what she was getting into? How any times has she blindly followed your orders on pure faith alone?'

'Personal opinions aside,' said Granger, 'we will need all of the help we can get.'

'You're not serious,' Ron baulked as he nursed his bruised arm.

Granger sent him a look that could melt metal.

'I take it this is why you've never had a boyfriend,' Draco put in.

Granger ignored the remark and insisted to Potter that it would be a good idea and finally, the Boy Wonder said he would think about it.

The girls and Weasley took this as an opportunity to clean up after supper and help out around the house. He heard Granger apologising for not helping with dinner, saying that they had just been so busy they hadn't stepped a foot out of the room the trio shared.

'Zat's all right, 'ermione! I understand zat you three have much planning to do,' Fleur replied.

Draco was surprised when Potter asked him straightforwardly, now that they were alone in the room, about his intentions. Draco furrowed his brow. 'Listen, I didn't do anything to Luna. I didn't put her under a spell and I certainly didn't harm her when she was at my home. I don't know why she loves me, but she does.'

Potter had a look on his face that left Draco torn between wanting to punch him in the face and wanting to forget he said anything at all.

'It's the strangest thing,' he continued, refusing to look at the famous scar-headed wizard, 'And I know I don't deserve her, but I'm not going to question it! If it came down to it—where my parents were on one side and Luna was on the other, I would die to protect her. If that's not good enough for you, then I don't know what is. I might not be like some perfect Chosen Boy like you, but I try and that ought to count for something.'

'It does count, Malfoy,' Potter replied though it sounded reluctant and full of spite to Draco's ears. 'I know what Dumbledore thought of you and if I didn't think so much of him, I wouldn't be talking to you. If you're going to do this, if you're going to help us out, you have to be in this wholeheartedly. Trying won't count for much if you don't—'

'Draco?' Luna interrupted them. 'Come watch the stars with me.'

The moment Luna walked in the room, whatever else anyone had to say went on deaf ears. Draco sent Potter one last look before accompanying Luna out of doors.

* * *

April's rainy weather passed into a sunny May and Draco continued to spend an inordinate amount of time out in Boscawen-Un. Even though Luna didn't want to have anything to do with staying here instead of fighting, Draco took his time practising wandless magic. It didn't matter that the books were destroyed. He found his own way about it, walking within the ring of stones and summoning the power with him to move them.

_'Ceisiwch! Ymarferwch! Dysgwch! Try! Practice! Learn!'_ The voices of the past spoke to him more clearly here. Sometimes it was his own voice, though rough or changed by age.

In time, it grew easier for Draco to manipulate the objects around him and he found it almost second nature to wield this type of magic without the aid of a wand.

The trio remained secretive about their plans and eventually were gone from Shell Cottage for a much longer time than usual.

Luna received a summons from Neville and Draco wasn't about to let her go alone. He had no desire to fight in this battle, and everyone in Gryffindor was hardly welcoming of him, but it didn't matter. He would do whatever he could to protect Luna. His presence was not for Potter's crusade but for Luna.

Eventually his old cronies, Crabbe and Goyle found him and he had to pretend that he was still on their side, trying to hunt down Potter. 'I just saw him a few minutes ago—heading this way,' Draco told them, leading them in the complete opposite direction. He hated having to leave Luna alone and even worse that Crabbe seemed to be on a mission.

Potter was looking for some diadem in the trophy room and Crabbe heard Ron Weasley's voice calling out to Potter.

'We hung back to bring you to the dark lord ourselves!' Crabbe said gleefully.

Draco refrained from rolling his eyes at his dim-witted crony.

_'Discendio_!' cried Crabbe.

'Ron! Hermione!' called Harry. '_Finite_!' He stopped the trophy cases from falling on his head.

'Stop!' roared Draco. 'You're never going to find the damned thing if you destroy the room, you idiots!'

'Who gives a rat's ass about some die-dum?' Goyle argued. 'He only wants Potter—'

'Alive, you dimwit!' Draco said, pushing Goyle out of the way.

Crabbe seemed to notice something was off as he looked between Potter and Draco. 'Yer work'n tergether, aren't yous?!'

'What? No, but I want Potter for myself so all the glory will be mine and restore the honour to my family name!' Draco claimed, roaring wildly.

'And that Mudblood!' shouted Crabbed when spotted Granger. He sent the Killing Curse at her, but missed.

Granger sent a Stunning Spell at Goyle, but Crabbe knocked him out of the way.

Each spell that was unleashed caused boxes and furniture to tumble from all corners of the room.

'DON'T KILL HIM!' Malfoy continued shouting over the cacophony of body-binds, stunning spells, and then fire.

'_Avada Kedavra!_' Crabbe screamed in Weasley's direction, though he leapt out of the way.

'Found it!' cried Potter, clutching the diadem.

The fire Crabbe conjured was too large to control.

Trapped under a fallen wardrobe, Draco struggled to get free before the fire consumed the room. Spotting his former friend, Goyle, unconscious nearby and without a wand, Draco struggled to concentrate to use wandless magic to free Goyle. But it was hard to concentrate with the oxygen in the room depleting and it wasn't long before he too was unconscious on the floor.

* * *

_'Mae o'n annwyl i mi…don't let him die, please…let him go. I'll do anything…'_

_'Mae'n chwith gen i – I'm so sorry, Luna…I tried, I failed…I've failed you…'_

When Draco awoke, he was in a bed with white sheets. He felt as though his entire body was on fire, the flames kissing every bit of his skin. He could hear whispering voices nearby, but couldn't make out what anyone was saying.

Where was Luna? Was it over? What had happened? He tried to sit up in spite of the pain, but what he saw when he finally was able to sit up made him wish he hadn't in the first place.

Across the room was a large mirror and he could see the horrible scarring all over his face. He ripped off the bandages and saw the scars on his hands and arms. But the worst of it was that his hair was entirely burnt away. Words couldn't come to his lips. He couldn't even begin to express his shock and horror. He was a monster.

Just then, the door to his room opened. His father and mother came striding in. His mother's face was covered with tears and his father looked worn, but grateful to be alive.

'Father?' Draco groaned. His father was the last person he wanted to see. 'What's happened?'

'Potter found you and took you out of that trophy room,' Lucius smoothly replied. 'He defeated the dark lord, but in the end, he did not survive.'

'They're having his funeral now,' said Narcissa. 'I'm just so glad you're all right!' She looked like she was about to throw her arms around him, but hesitated because of his wounds.

'I look like a freak—'

'But you're alive, darling! That's all that matters!'

'The Malfoys survived, as we always do,' Lucius said, slipping an arm around his wife in order to comfort her. He placed a kiss to her temple.

'What about the others? What about—' Draco hesitated for a moment before asking about his beloved.

Lucius relayed a long list of names, mainly former Death Eaters and friends of their family, while adding the Weasley clan as an after-thought.

'What about the Lovegoods?' Draco asked in trepidation.

'They've survived as well,' Lucius informed him. 'Get some rest, son. They say you'll be free to come home tomorrow and we'll see about repairing some of the physical scarring and damage to your—to your appearance.'

Draco nodded and watched as his parents left. How he hated his father! His father with his cool exterior, manicured nails and perfectly combed hair, his fancy clothes and his attitude! If Draco's skin burned, his anger boiled over with rage. He wanted to kill him. He wanted him to pay for everything that he had done…

The rest of the day was spent in contemplation over how he was going to do his father in. And just after he was served his first meal, Luna came to visit him. 'Luna,' he murmured. Moonlight from the window shone brightly into the room as she approached his bedside. He could see that she had been crying.

'You're awake,' she said, smiling. 'When I came before, they said you were still unconscious and wouldn't let me in. Are you in pain?'

'Not anymore,' he replied stiffly as he tried to sit up again to see her better. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. After a moment, he fell silent, struggling to meet her eyes. 'I'm sorry—' he said.

'Whatever for?' she asked curiously.

'For failing you—I'm just so glad that you're alive—I didn't mean for us to get separated in the battle—'

She placed her fingers over his lips. 'I know. Don't worry. It's over now. Voldemort is dead and the world can heal.'

_But can I?_ he wondered. 'Luna…I can't expect that you would want to be seen with me anymore. Maybe it is for the best if you were to—if we were to—take a break.'

'You're breaking up with me?' Luna asked. He could see the tears returning to her eyes and it was the last thing in the world he wanted.

'You deserve so much more than I—you deserve to be with someone else,' he confessed.

'Why?' Luna asked him, her confusion written all over her expression. 'Why are you saying this? Do you not love me anymore?'

'No, of course I love you—you have no idea how much I love you, but I know that I love you enough to let you go, so that you can lead a full life with someone far more worthy of your affection,' he admitted. It was quite possibly the first unselfish thing he had ever said to another person, to love them enough to let them go.

'Why?' she asked, unable to prevent her tears from falling now.

'My father, what he did, and what I'm about to do…'

'You're going to kill him?'

'So that he won't hurt anyone else,' Draco explained.

'I've already reported to the Aurors, Draco. They know. He'll be in Azkaban once again and you'll earn your rightful inheritance,' Luna told him, reaching for his hand once more. 'You don't need to kill anyone.'

'And my—' he gestured to his hairless head and scarred body. 'This doesn't bother you?'

'That's the silliest reason for breaking up with a person, Draco Malfoy!' Luna said, poking her tongue out at him. 'And you can't break up with me if we're going to get married and have a house of our own and eventually children.'

'You still want to—' Flabbergasted, Draco couldn't form words, but Luna didn't seem to mind. She just laughed and leant in to kiss him on the lips. It took him a moment to respond but when he did, the scars and aching flesh be damned, he pulled her onto the bed with him and kissed her passionately in return.

'Besides,' Luna said as they both caught their breath, 'I think your scars are sexy.'

* * *

And somewhere, in the past or in the future, a man and his wife stood outside their small home, looking out across the beach where their children ran wildly, playing with their friends in the sunlit water.

The End

* * *

A/N: Thank you, everyone, for reading this fic. I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
